1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of television advertising message targeting, and more particularly to systems, methods and computer program products that select television advertising messages for targeting according to modeled payment card purchasing behavior of a television service subscriber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, television advertising is simply broadcast along with content. Advertisers make judgments that their good or services are more likely to be purchased by viewers of certain types of programs rather than others. For example, brewing companies determine that people who watch football are likely to buy beer. Accordingly, brewing companies buy advertising on televised football games rather than, for example, televised operas. However, a significant number of football fans may never purchase beer, and a significant number of opera fans may like beer.
Advertisers want their ads to be effective in terms of influencing television viewers to buy their goods or services. However, many viewers may not have any interest in much of the broadcast advertising messages. When watching live programs, such viewers may ignore the ads or even leave the room during the commercial breaks. With the advent of the digital video recorder (DVR) many viewers like to record a program for later viewing. If the viewer knows that he or she is not likely to be interested in the ads run with recorded content, the viewer may fast-forward through the ads. Accordingly, broadcast television advertising may not be as effective as the sponsors would like.
Payment card service providers collect transaction data for their cardholders. Payment card service providers can mine that data to obtain a fairly clear picture of a cardholder's purchasing behavior. However, federal privacy laws, such as Federal Reserve Regulation P, prohibit payment card issuers and service providers from sharing transaction information with third parties, such as advertisers and television service providers.